Feverish Day
by hachyGFK
Summary: Summary: Ren is running a fever!What will Masato do? A very short one-short on these two cute lovers and some yaoi scenes D Yaoi fans ENJOY! You have surely been warned! BoyxBoy Rating : M


**Note: This is my first time writing a fan-fiction and here I am being all ambitious =D Its from one of my fav pairings JingujiRen x HijirikawaMasato . enjoy! 3**

**Summary: Ren is running a fever!What will Masato do? A very short one-short on these two cute lovers and some M scenes =D Yaoi fans ENJOY! You have surely been warned!**

**Rating : M **

* * *

"Hey, wake up bastard! " called the navy blue.

The strawberry blonde ruffled through his silky blonde hair and gave a sexy yawn , "Good morning, Masayan~"

"Stop calling me that bastard!" snapped the navy blue.

Masato slipped out of his yukata, revealing the bare creamy smooth texture of his skin oblivious about the strawberry blonde creeping behind him. Ren embraced Masato by the waist and pulled him into bed. Slipping his hand across the navy blue's chest and pinching the light pink cherries on him.

"ahh" Masato gave a short moan ," s-stop it! I'm changing! let go!"

"I won't," teased Ren as he continued to pinch it even harder, " you liked it right? Masayan "

"Ahhh~! No! L-Let go! " Masato struggled under the strong embrace,"We just did it last night!"

"Masayan~ Somehow, I'm not feeling well. Can we skip school today?"

Hearing that, Masato burned in rage and broke off the embrace "Don't treat everything so casually! skipping school? Dont joke with me!"

Fumed, the navy blue changed into his uniform and stormed off the room.

Ren knew that Masato always treat school very seriously and that his father disapproves him studying here. However, after much persuasion, he was only granted to study for a year. So every second in school is like gold to him. Ren punched his fist on the bed annoyed by the fact that he neglected Masato's feelings and said something selfish. "Damn...''

* * *

"Hey Ren! Where's your homework?" Hyuuga-sensei commanded , "Ren! Oi Ren!"

"Ren!" whispered Syo, nudging him.

"huh?" repiled Ren, he felt dizzy and felt that his head might explode anytime.

"What's this? Are you feeling unwell Ren? You look a bit red."

"No, I'm fine sensei. Maybe a lack of sleep" joked Ren.

"Hey hey hey! It's no joking matter! I think you should go visit the infirmary, you look horrible! Syo, follow him!"

"Haha, thanks sensei. I think I'll take up that offer then." Ren stood up from his seat. The dizziness hit him hard this time and lost his balance, he fell to the floor . His vision blurred and his mind went hazy. He could hear his name being called repeatedly but his mind is only concerned whether Masato is still angry with him.

* * *

Gentle hands tend to his burning forehead. Ren felt the dizziness fading and pry open his tired eyes to see the navy blue moving away abruptly.

''Masato" Ren called with his weak voice

Masato jerked and paused, "Since you are awake now, I'm heading back to class. The medicine is on the table. Take care"

"wait!" Ren grabbed his wrist, "dont go"

Flustered, the navy blue sat down beside his bed looking down.

"S-Sorry", muttered the navy blue, the redness on his face started to spread, "about this morning, I-I..."

"Sorry, Masato" Ren apologized. " I was the one at fault, I neglected your feelings. Sorry"

"..." Masato blushed even further. He felt bad. He felt that it was his fault that Ren collapsed during lesson. He felt bad. He wanted to apologize once more but he was too embarrassed to do so. Now, the redness in his face spread towards his ears.

Ren noticed the flustering Masato and chuckled " ah~ah! You're so cute Masayan~. You even skip your lessons to accompany me, i never thought you would."Ren gave Masato a passionate gaze.

Masato muttered " Normally I won't...But it's because it's you that's why..." he felt it was too embarrassing to continue his sentence.

"If it is not for this cold I would have pushed you down and embrace you with love!"

The navy blue pushed his way through and gave the strawberry blonde a soft peck on the lips and immediately looked downwards. The strawberry blonde felt that his tolerence broke in an instant and with his remaining strength, the gave the navy blue a hot passionate french kiss.

"hmmm!" as they parted for air , Ren gazed at Masato and whispered through his blushing ears "I want you now, Masato"

"You're quite energetic for someone who's sick"

They kissed again, this time more passionately. The hot tongue traced from Masato's lips to his neck and to his chest. Ren wrapped his lips around Masato's nipples , licking them and biting them time to time.

"a-ahh! Ren! N-Not, not there!" Masato pants

"here?" Ren traced further down towards his manhood which was pressing hard against his trousers.

"R-Ren! no, not there! A-ahh~"

Ren took off Masato's clothings and have a better view of the embarrassed naked Masayan. Ren licked his lips and went into savoring Masayan's dripping manhood. He licked the head gently and teased the slit dripped with pre-cum.

"a-ahhh!, a-ahhh! R-Ren, R-Ren! " the pants went heavier and Masayan fingers weaved into the blonde hair.

"R-ren! stop! stop!" the strawberry blonde paused, irritated that his partner had him to stop. " T-today," pant the navy blue, " l-let me do it for you."

Surprised, Ren smirked " oh~ what happen? do you have a cold too?"

Masayan stripped off Ren's clothings and forcefully went down to savor his partner. Ren was very surprised to see a desperate Masayan, but it was enjoyable.

Masayan held the thick hot manhood of the strawberry blonde and licked the length. The taste and the smell of it arouse him even more. Masayan could not tolerate and used one hand to hold onto Ren's and the other to please his twitching hole. He slipped one finger in the it felt warm and soft.

"a-hh, a-hh" the pants just got heavier and quicker. Ren saw the desperate Masayan satisfying himself with his fingers. Its was such an erotic scene that Ren ejaculate faster than usual. "A-AH!" The cum spurt on Masayan's face. The navy blue got a bit startled and licked it. That erotic face got Ren to harden again.

"Masayan-" Ren whispered.

The strawberry blonde pinned the navy blue down and slipped two fingers into the hungry entrance. Thrusting it in and out forming erotic sex sounds around the room.

"ahh! Ren! Ren! ahhh!" moaned the navy blue, his arms wrapped around Ren " e-enter me"

The strawberry blonde, without a word ram his thick hot manhood into the cherry pink entrance.

"AHH~" moaned Masayan , "h-hot! R-REN! you're very hot!"

The thrusting became more powerful and Ren let out some moans too. He could not control his moans with Masayan that sexy and desperate.

'hmm, feeling good?" the thrusting went faster.

"ahh, ahh, g-good! ahhh~ REN!" Masayan legs tightened around Ren's body and moan even more.

Sounds of the love-making and the creaking of the springs from the bed echoed throughout the room that made the pair more aroused. They exchange kisses, their tongues danced and embrace each other, parting for air and returning back to each other.

"Masayan, I-I'm coming soon"

"m-me too! release it inside, ahh! REN!"

The vigorous movement speed up and the feeling of Ren's hot manhood rubbing against the insides of Masayan felt so pleasurable that Masayan's mind almost went blank.

Ren felt Masayan clenching on his manhood was just the best. His soft, hot and tight interior never fails to satisfy him.

"ahh~ R-REN! A-AHHHH!"

Masayan can feel the hot liquid from Ren gushing out and filling him up. It was so much that some flow out onto the bed sheets, the whole scene could only be described by one word : Erotic

"ahh~ Ren, dont pull away, s-stay inside me"

Ren nodded , cuddling his cute lover in his arms and smooth through the navy blue hair.

"I love you Masayan"

"M-Me too" blushed the navy blue.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up bastard!" called the navy blue.

The strawberry blonde woke up disappointed.

"hey, where's that cute and erotic Masayan?" whined Ren

"Shut up! hurry up and get changed." shouted Masato.

Ren pouted. He thought that he will be greeted by a morning kiss or so. But still, the strict and shy Masayan is still the best.

"I love you Masayan"

There was no reply, but just by witnessing Masato's ears go red is a very satisfying answer.

"ah~ah! I want to catch a cold again !"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are gladly accepted! i want to make them better! You can also suggest which pair you guys want me to write! I would be glad to do so! **


End file.
